Episode 7610 (8th September 2016)
Plot Ross gives James a hard time as James tries to persuade his son not to tell Emma about him and Moira, as it didn't mean anything, and it would destroy Emma. Jimmy is excited as his shed has arrived. Jermaine returns from searching for Belle, and Lisa is adamant Belle will find her way back home, and could walk in any second. Ross visits Moira at the farm and confronts her about being James' other woman. At Dale Head, Kerry plans a romantic day in bed with Dan. Ross questions why Moira had to get there with James again, so she tries to explain it away by saying she isn't in a great place. Moira protests that it meant nothing, and she isn't trying to steal James away from Emma. David tries to persuade Tracy to reach out to Vanessa, and also asks her to marry him again. Priya surprises Rakesh with a ticket to Lahore, but Rakesh reacts badly and insists he isn't going, as it's bad timing. James finds Moira in a field, and Moira reveals she's had to spend the morning groveling to Ross to stop him saying anything to Emma. She admits she's had enough, and is selling up, as the farm has caused her nothing but misery. James tries to persuade Moira not to leave, but Moira insists she wants a fresh start. Holly cannot believe her mum's plans, and insists she cannot sell the farm. David calls round to Tug Ghyll to talk to Vanessa about her and Tracy. David reveals it's Tracy's birthday tomorrow, and suggests it's a perfect time for them to make up, but Vanessa tells David that Tracy means nothing her her and asks him to drop it, as neither she nor Tracy will appreciate his meddling. Priya questions what is up with Rakesh. Rakesh reassures Priya she is prefect, and he's stressed about The Mill, so Priya tells him to relax, and leads him upstairs. Emma is ecstatic when James informs her that Moira is planning to selling the farm, but Ross is suspicious about the timing of everything. Adam can't believe it when Holly reveals Moira is selling the farm. Rakesh apologises to Priya, putting his problem in the bedroom down to being too stressed, and suggests they go out for a meal. Zak, Lisa and Joanie have a meeting with a MFH Officer, where Joanie suggests they have a TV appeal, but the officer explains it isn't an option at this stage, revealing that the investigation into Belle's disappearance has been scaled back. Meanwhile, Belle sits in an alleyway as Ellie torments her. James tells Moira he doesn't want her to sell up, and confesses he wants to be with her. Moira is speechless and James admits he loves her. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *MFH Officer - Caroline O'Hara *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Yard and kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Office, living room, hallway and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes